


hunger

by beigetea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, requested by anon on tumblr, written at 3 am on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigetea/pseuds/beigetea
Summary: requested by anon on tumblr, a short piece about draco developing anorexia during his third year
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> obviously ed tw. not proofread at all its 2:51 am and im just going out on a whim and fulfilling a request, enjoy <3

its what makes him a slytherin. he wasnt sure he would be one otherwise, so hes thankful for it. if he wasnt a slytherin, father would be mad. he didnt want father to be mad

its his hunger. its hunger so strong it controls him. hunger. ambition. he desires things, he strives for them, works for them. he didnt give up. he wouldnt ever give up. his pride was unshakable, even by his own hands. and when he desired to be thin, there was no exception.

he loved food. always. and growing up it resulted in disgusted glances from the dinner table, but he was a little boy. and little boys eat. and they eat and eat and eat and eat. and draco ate, all right. draco ate.

hogwarts was different. he was introduced with food, so much food. it was overwhelming. and he partook in it. he ate. he ate and he ate and he ate, because thats what little boys do. but he was growing now, physically and personally, and things began to change. he began to crack under the stress of his father, the constant hand on his shoulder and back, it was all too much. it was too much and it crept into his dreams and waking hours and he started sleeping less and talking less and he was tired. very tired. a kind of tired food couldnt stop.

and before long he was in his third year. he had grown. and suddenly he realized he wasnt content with his appearance. he began obsessive, digsusted with the way he looked. disgusted with the way he let himself go through his depressive episodes, he blamed himself and he hated it, and oh how he hungered to be thin.

and he was a slytherin, so he acted on that hunger.

he stopped eating. plainly. and it hurt, it never stopped hurting. he read up on eating disorders, during that time period he began weirdly obsessed with them, and he read that eventually you get used to the hunger. but he never got used to it, ever. it burned through him passionately and it brought tears to his eyes but he wouldnt give up. he was thin and he was cold and he was shaking and he was tired and everyone around him was just a bit worried but god oh god he hungered to be thin, a hunger older and stronger than his hunger for food. 

he knew he would die, eventually, but he didnt care. its what makes him a slytherin, his perseverance. his hunger, hunger so powerful he just couldnt bear it


End file.
